The End of the Multiverses
by tyedies
Summary: Many characters in DBZ, Bleach, and Naruto die. It is meant to be humorous, and it doesn't make any sense. One-shot.


**A/N: I must say, this isn't serious at all. It may mess up your mind. Read at your own discretion. Lots of characters die.  
**

**DBZ Bleach Naruto - don't belong to me.**

Naruto looked at the sky. Something was falling down. Naruto just stood where he was, waiting for it to come down.

Bam!

It was Goku.

"Looks like I transported myself to another dimension," said Goku. "That was a bad idea."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, a shocked expression on his face.

"I am a super saiyan!"

"Sounds cool! Let's fight," said Naruto.

Goku went Super Saiyan and Naruto made many hand movements.

"Kamehameha!"

Naruto died instantly. For he was a weakling.

Sasuke came to the scene.

"Naruto died? I feel so lonely right now. I need to get over his death," said Sasuke.

"Who are you?" said Goku.

Sasuke sneak-attacked Goku and stabbed him with his sword. Goku died instantly.

"Yep. I'm over it. Time to try and kill my brother," said Sasuke.

Ichigo walked into a portal and ended up in the Naruto-verse.

"Come with me to Soul Society," said Ichigo to Sasuke, wanting to take him as a prisoner.

"Is my brother there?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure, why not?" said Ichigo.

Sasuke entered through the portal, as did Ichigo.

"This is my prisoner," Ichigo told Renji.

"I'm going to fight him," said Renji.

Ichigo slashed Renji, who died instantly.

"That'll teach you to fight with my prisoners," said Ichigo to Renji.

Sasuke started to run. He was looking for his brother, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"By the way, who was that guy in the orange outfit?"

"Either Goku or Naruto," said Sasuke.

Ichigo went through a portal to the DBZ-verse. There he saw a short, bald guy. He looked ugly, so Ichigo killed him.

"You just killed our friend!" said Gohan.

Gohan became very angry and turned into a super saiyan 5. Ichigo was unprepared and got killed by a kamehameha.

Gohan instantly died because being a super saiyan 5 drained his life-force.

Sasuke decided to cast genjutsu over DBZ-verse to make everyone his slave. He spotted his brother in the crowd of people.

"Hey brother," said Sasuke, getting Itachi's attention.

"I'm going to kill you know," said Sasuke in an obnoxiously loud voice. He started making hand movements, not realizing that the genjutsu he created drained all of his chakra. Itachi killed him.

"Oh, that was my little brother. Oh well," said Itachi.

"I can't believe you killed your own brother. I must avenge my prisoner's death. You must become my prisoner in his stead," said Ichigo, reviving through hollow powers.

"I don't want to be your prisoner," said Itachi.

"Looks like we have a conflict of interest," said Ichigo.

Ichigo and Itachi glared at each other while walking in a circle.

"Sneak attack!" said Rukia.

She used an ice attack on Ichigo. Ichigo was frozen and died.

"Sorry, wrong target," she said to Ichigo.

"You interrupted my duel. You shall die," said Itachi.

Rukia glared at Itachi. She pulled on a hollow mask.

There was an earthquake.

"It's the end of the world!" shouted Piccolo. He flew to the sky and proclaimed the end of the earth to all who would listen.

The earthquake stopped.

Itachi used a kamehameha and killed Piccolo, since he was annoying.

"I name this ninjustsu, the kamehameha jutsu," said Itachi.

"Kamehameha!" said Rukia.

Itachi backed away.

"Just joking," said Rukia.

Itachi looked relieved.

"Bankai!" said Rukia. Her bankai of ice appeared.

"I must learn that ninjutsu!" said Itachi.

Rukia's bankai froze part of the DBZ-verse so that much life was destroyed.

Rukia went back through the portal to Bleach-verse. Itachi followed. Kenpachi spotted them.

"Is this guy strong?" he asked.

"I am," said Itachi.

Kenpachi hit him lightly with his sword. Itachi instantly died.

"He was a weakling," he said.

Sakura entered the portal to Bleach-verse.

"You killed Sasuke!" she said, punching Kenpachi. Kenpachi died.

"He killed Itachi, not Sasuke," said Rukia.

"Close enough," said Sakura.

Sakura's long hair moved softly in the wind.

"Your long hair is annoying. Let me cut it for you," said Rukia. Sakura started, moving away, after Rukia had started moving her sword. Rukia accidentally killed her.

"Didn't mean to kill her," said Rukia, sheathing her sword.

It started to rain. It was a storm, with lightning. Rukia loved storms, and climbed the tallest building she could find.

"I love storms!" she said.

A bolt of lightning hit her and killed her. The storm did not love her back.

Byakuya saw Rukia die. He used his flashstep and moved to the tower.

"How dare you kill my sister-in-law," he said. "Bankai."

He was about to attack the sky when a bolt of lightning hit him and he died.

"All this happened because Ichigo left the portal to other universes open. I must close them!" said Ishida.

Ishida moved towards the portal to Naruto-verse to close it. However, Gaara burst through the portal with sand and the sand hit Ishida. Ishida was a weakling and died instantly.

"Didn't mean to do that," said Gaara. "Now, where is Sasuke? He left in the middle of our duel."

He didn't receive and answer. He went to the DBZ-verse.

"Where is Sasuke?" said Gaara.

"Who?" said Vegeta.

"Sasuke is my rival," said Gaara.

"He shouldn't be, since I'm prince of the saiyans. I am much stronger than everyone," said Vegeta.

Gaara sneak-attacked Vegeta. Vegeta died instantly. Gaara felt disappointed.

"Where is Sasuke?!" he said.

"Everyone from Naruto-verse and Bleach-verse are evil. We must close the portal!" said Tien.

Tien moved towards the portal to close it. However, Gaara moved in front of him.

"You won't escape," said Gaara.

Gaara was just about to destroy Tien when Orihime walked through the portal.

"Has anyone seen Ichigo?" she asked.

"No, but I have seen Ishida. I killed him accidentally," said Gaara.

"He was my friend!" said Orihime, crying. "Well, as long as Ichigo is okay, I actually don't really care about anyone else. Especially Ishida. He's a major weakling."

"Naruto is even more of a weakling," said Gaara.

"Wanna bet?" asked Orihime.

Just then a meteor crashed into DBZ-verse, destroying everyone and everything there. The debri flew through the still-open portal to Bleach-verse and through another portal to Naruto-verse. Everyone died.

**A/N: Haha. Ahahahahah! It's always fun to make characters die.**


End file.
